If Only They Knew
by Alex Lunaris
Summary: No one knew Tom Riddle knew how to love. But he did- until his wife was murdered and his one year old daughter was taken away from him. Forming the Death Eaters, he uses them to get revenge, but it soon turns into more than he ever imagined. *COMPLETE*
1. Tom

a/n: This is my first fic on ff.net, so be nice. The three dots before and after some things represent italics, or what Tom is thinking, ok? Enjoy!  
  
Chapter One   
  
  
  
The young man stared out the window. ...If only she knew...  
  
  
  
Tom had just left his wizarding school, Hogwarts where he had spent all his years since age twelve. After all, why go home when there's no home to go to,he had thought. None of his fellow students had ever liked him that much, only his inner group of friends. He was a very brilliant young man, the best in his class until that Potter came. He couldn't stand Potter, that goody   
Griffyndor. He of course was a proud Slytherin, with the blood of Slytherin flowing through his veins. He never knew his mother, whom the dark blood came from, she died in childbirth, but he had seen pictures. Lily Slytherin was one of the most beautiful women he ever met. Even though he never met her. His wretched father, his namesake, left as soon as he found out what his wife was. A witch. A freak. Which was why he didn't   
want his father's name, Tom. Instead he made up a name from the letters of his real one for his friends to call him. Voldemort. It was evil sounding, enough to strike fear into the hearts of those that heard it. But all that didn't matter anymore, he had found love.  
  
  
  
Her name was Kristin. She was now a Ravenclaw 7th year, and the two planned to marry when she graduated. They kept in touch by owl post, but it hardly kept him satisfied. She had the most gorgeous brown hair and the most green, green eyes. He truly loved her, and was surprised that someone so truly wonderful as her could love him back. He sighed and reread her letter for the fifteenth time,  
  
  
  
Dear Tom,  
  
I know you prefer Voldemort, you think it is fear-striking, but that isn't you to me. You are sweet, gentle, kind, considerate and handsome. But not fear-striking. So I shall call you Tom. In my mind, I still see you at your graduation. So confidently you walked to the podium and accepting your degree, I was so very proud. But then there was our parting. It was so sad seeing you cry, something I'd never seen you do before. I remember that hurt in your beautiful brown eyes as you kissed my hand and asked, "Will you still marry me when you graduate?" I told you of course I would. And I still wish to. Tom, I love you. But there was a question you asked that I did not answer. Or could not answer then. You asked if I was ashamed of you turning in that miserable half-giant third year last year. I have carefully thought it over, and I am not. You did it for justice. After all, that horrible spider-monster had killed people. I'm proud of you for protecting the lives of many others. I admire you for it. Tom, I must end this letter now, but my love will never end.  
  
  
  
With all my Heart and Soul,  
  
Kristin  
  
  
  
Tom wiped a tear from his eye. ...Oh, my angel what a wonder you are with words! I hope my little lie hasn't hurt you in any way. But I cannot tell you- not ever. No one can know. I wish you could, but I fear that it would make you hate me. If only you knew...  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
...Two years later...  
  
  
  
Tom smiled down on his newborn daughter. "Kristen, may I name her?"  
  
  
  
"I guess- but nothing stupid like Hortence, okay sweetie?"  
  
  
  
Tom laughed. "Oh, darn," he said playing along. But turning serious, "Lily. For my mother, if you don't mind."  
  
  
  
"Of course not. Lily is a fine name."  
  
  
  
"Good, because that's what I'd call her anyway."  
  
  
  
Kristen laughed. He loved that laugh, that hair, those eyes... He loved absolutely everything about her. ...Which is why I cannot tell her...... It could endanger her, us, and Lily.... That was the last thing he wanted. He loved his family, and would do anything to protect- or avenge- them. Sadly, it would come to that. 


	2. The Secret

Chapter Two 

One Year Later 

"Love me, Tom?" 

"Forever and more." 

"Love Lily, Tom?" 

"As much as her mother." 

"Till the end of the earth?" 

"Farther." 

"Till the end of time?" 

"Kristen, how many times do we have to go through this: I love you both more than explainable. I would capture the stars and give them to you if I can! I'm just going through some stress at work, and..." 

"STRESS AT WORK MY ASS! Tom, you're keeping something from me, and I want to know what it is! People who are in love don't keep secrets!" With that, she started to cry. 

"Oh, Kristen, please! Don't cry! I'm sorry! I'm really and truly sorry!" He sighed. "Fine. I'll tell you. You know 5 years ago, when you were a fifth year and I was a sixth year?" 

"Yes," she replied coldly, all trace of tears gone. Her beloved Tom was changing, and she didn't like the change. 

Tom ran his fingers through his oily hair. "And you know how I'm Slytherin's heir?" 

What was the damned fool getting at? "Yes." 

Oh, this was so hard for Tom. He found it nearly impossible to finally tell the truth to his love. "And you know how I cought that half-giant third year Hagrid with the monster attacking people?" 

What does that have to do with anything,Kristen wondered. Then suddenly it hit her. Lies, attacks, Slytherin- her beloved Tom was the cause of all the attacks at Hogwarts 5 years ago. Suddenly she was no longer upset. She was mad as hell. "TOM! HOW COULD YOU NOT TELL ME! I THOUGHT YOU LOVED ME! I WOULDN'T HAVE TOLD ANYONE!" 

Tom hung his head. She doesn't understand, he thought to himself. This can seriously damage our family. "Kristen," he began, but was cut off. 

"You know what, Tom, I don't care what you say!" 

Stubborn bitch, "Just let me explain!" 

Seeing the hurt look in his eyes, Kristen calmed down. "All right, but it better be quick and good!" 

Now we're making some headway... "Okay, first the monster was a basilisk, a deadly serpent. I accidentally stumbled upon it, and set it free, being able to talk to it." 

"Y-you mean, you're a parselmouth?" 

"Yes, now shut up and listen. I tried to stop it, but it hurt and killed people before I could. Finally, I managed to control it, and lock it away. I hope it never gets out again." 

"What about the boy?" 

"Oh, him. I was patrolling the halls one night and I found him with that spider monstrosity. I turned them both in- the thing did have the potential to kill, after all. Do you understand everything now?" 

Kristen nodded. "But then- why didn't you tell me?" 

"Because if anyone found out, they would take me away to Azkaban, even though it was an accident. And they might harm you and Lily. But I really was having trouble at work- other Ministry members were becoming suspicious." 

She shook her head. "Now you've lost me- you know I would rather be sent to Azkaban than tell one of your secrets..." 

Tom hung his head. "I'm sorry- I've made a mistake. I was scared that you wouldn't love me anymore, then you would leave me and take Lily with you... You two are the only things in the world that matter anymore, I would hate to lose you." 

Kristen stroked his face. "I don't care about what you do, Tom- I couldn't care less! It's what you are when you are around me that matters. It lets me know how different you are around me than others, and it shows me how much you care. And Tom, judging by the way you act around me, then the way you act around others- you care alot." 

It was like sugar from her sweet lips. Oh, Kristen, how you soothe me! It makes me feel whole, to know you know my secret. If only I had really stumbled upon the basilisk, and accidentally set it free, all would be right with the world. You are my world. Everything I care about is you- and Lily. You are my precious- I would die for you... Unfortunately, that would not be the case.


	3. Losses All Around

Chapter 3   
  
  
  
  
Six months later...   
  
  
  
"Kristen," Tom yelled breathlessly as he ran into his home. "Kristen, grab only your bare essentials and Lily! Kristen, they've found out!"   
  
"Oh, God," she breathed. "Oh, no!"   
  
"Don't just stand there, stupid bitch! Grab your child, your money, and go! They're coming! They're going to take you and Lily away from me! I'm going to go to Azkaban!" Tom broke down and sobbed, head in hands. Kristen wanted to comfort him, but she decided to do what he asked. She grabbed Lily, and by the time she got back downstairs, Tom had composed himself. "Come on, they'll be apparating, no doubt..." True to his word, as soon as the family came to the door, a dozen wizards popped into the room. The yelled when they spotted him and took out their wands. Kristen thrust Lily into Tom's arms as he tried to take out his wand, and stepped in front, sheilding her daughter and husband.   
  
"Leave them be."   
  
"Stand aside woman! We come in the name of the law!" Tom recognized that voice. Henry Potter.   
  
"And what law might that be?"   
  
"The law of magic! We are of a new clan called Aurors, who defend the magical community from dark wizards, like your husband there," Potter snarled, pointing a figure past Kristen and at Tom.   
  
"Whom are you here to arrest?"   
  
"That man I just pointed to- Tom Riddle."   
  
"There is no Tom Riddle here. Only one Lord. Lord Voldemort. I suggest you pay respect, the man you see before you will do great things..."   
  
Potter snorted with laughter. "Voldemort, is it now, Riddle? Where did this new name come from, Tom, really, or is your bitch making up lies to protect you?"   
  
Tom felt the hatred rise in him that he had felt so long ago. He raised his wand, but Kristen spun around, a restraining look on her face. She didn't want trouble.   
  
Potter sneered. "That's what I thought."   
  
"Get out of my house."   
  
"Not until we kill a criminal."   
  
Kristen jumped into the action. "Then you will have no pleasure tonight! There are no criminals in this house, only the crime of false accusations!"   
  
Potter smiled menagincly. "You know, it is a crime to help resist arrest." And with that, he raised his wand. "I'll give you one last chance to get out of my way. I'm going to slowly count to three, and if you're still standing there, I'll be forced to dispose of you myself."   
  
Panic flashed through Kristen's eyes. But only for a moment.   
  
"One."   
  
"Kristen," Tom breathed. The young woman of 21 turned around. "Kristen- you don't have to die. Just move, and they'll take me instead."   
  
"Two."   
  
"Kristen," she held a finger to his lips.   
  
"I know what I'm doing, Tom."   
  
"Two and a half." Potter raised his wand.   
  
"Kristen! This doesn't have to happen!"   
  
"Yes, it does Tom." Kristen turned around to face her fate.   
  
"Three! I gave you fair warning, woman, now you must pay the price. Avada Kedavra!"   
  
~   
  
A flash of green light. A scream. A body falling to the ground. A baby crying. A husband's cry of anguish. All happened at once, and can be used to describe what happened in the Riddle household that fateful night.   
  
~   
  
"No! Kristen!" The man knelt down beside his dead wife sobbing. His one and a half year old daughter cried too. Tom was numb to the world, and hardly noticed when Potter took the screaming child from his arms. But he woke up when the next thing was said.   
  
"As you are an unfit parent as one unit-"   
  
"UNFIT PARENT! YOU KILL MY WIFE THEN TAKE MY BABY GIRL FROM ME ON AN ACCUSATION OF BEING AN UNFIT PARENT AS A SINGLE PARENT," the miserable man screamed through his tears.   
  
Potter continued as if nothing else had been said. "As you are an unfit parent as one unit-" the cries grew louder "-We shall take your young daughter Lily from you and place her in the care of stable parents. She is too little to remember her real father, so she will not be hurt." As these words were said, people formed a circle around Tom. "By the way- you're under arrest." Muggle handcuffs were placed around Tom's wrists, and he kissed his daughter good-bye. "Always remember daddy- your real one." Then he disapparated. Potter cursed out loud, and the two arch-rivals would never see each other again. 


	4. The Meeting

a/n: Well, here it is, Chapter 4. Took long enough to get out there, huh? Sorry for the delay, I was dealing with a writer's block. I'm over it now, and fully prepared to finish the Tom Chronicles! Know how much I feel like J.K. right now? I mapped the whole story out on a paper placemat in a restaurant. :) Enjoy!  
  
Chapter 4  
  
Tom doubled over, panting. He didn't know why he was running, still. There was no way that Potter could follow him all the way out here, yet he still ran. He ran from the truth. The terrible, cold truth that Kristen was dead, and he may damn well never see Lily again. He had no reason to live. ...So why live?... a voice in his head said. ...Why even bother?... ...Because I may find Lily again!... ...Fat chance of that, bub. Why, I wouldn't be surprised if they placed her in a fat lot of Muggles... Tom clutched his head and screamed aloud, "STOP IT! STOP IT RIGHT NOW!" ...Aaah, but why should I? I've got nothing else to do... Tom started running again, and an evil cackle sounded in his head. He ran for what seemed like hours, always on the move. He ran through the forest as if he could escape that evil voice in his head. Finally, he tripped on a tree root and fell face down into the mud. "Who are you," he screamed. ...Tom, you disappoint me. Honestly, I would've thought you had guessed by now. I am the great Lord Voldemort. None can escape my wrath... Tom started to cry. He cried like a baby. He didn't know why, but he did. It was all he could do, just lay there, face down in the mud crying. He felt absolutely horrible. If he hadn't done what he had in his 6th year, Kristen would be alive, Lily would be safe in his arms, everything would be right with the world. If only he knew then how much it would affect his later life... He got up and started walking... Now he was always running. Ever running. He didn't like running. He liked to be in one place. He had become much skinnier in the 17 years that he had been running, what with barely stopping to eat and sleep. He started to think about his daughter. Lily was about a year and a half old when taken from him, she would be about 18 now. The age he had been when he had fallen in love. Maybe his daughter was in love as well. He wondered if she had been accepted at Hogwarts. Maybe she was, being a pureblood. Or maybe she wasn't, being raised by Muggles. He hoped she had, and had experienced all the thrills there, just like her father. All of a sudden, he came upon a thick brush, and just beyond it was a campfire. Sitting by it was a lone man, that Tom instantly recognized from his years at Hogwarts. He stepped into the clearing.  
  
"Well, well, well. If it isn't Lucifer Malfoy."  
  
"Lucifer? That's my damn father's name. I'm LuciUS Malfoy. And judging from the wanted posters all over the world, you're Tom Marvolo Riddle."  
  
"My name is not Tom. I have never even heard of him. I am Lord Voldemort."  
  
Lucius snickered. "Voldemort?"  
  
Tom sneered. "And what kind of name is Lucius?"  
  
Lucius turned bright red. "Fine, your Lordship. Have it your way."  
  
"Have some respect, Lucius. After all, my picture is all over the world, you know."  
  
Lucius nodded, serious. "I admire your skill in the Dark Arts, Voldemort."  
  
"Thank you. I was thinking about forming a clan... I would do anything to get back at the Ministry and Henry Potter for what they did to my life."  
  
"A clan, eh? What would they be called?"  
  
"I was thinking about something fear-imposing, like 'Dark Warriors.'"  
  
A snicker came from the fire. "Dark Warriors? You'd be lucky to scare a mouse with a name like that!"  
  
Tom glared at his old friend's snobby son. "Well, do you have anything better, your high-and-mightyness?"  
  
"As a matter of fact, I think I do. But look at you, Voldie. Your barely skin and bones. 20 years of running and hiding must really make a man hungry, eh? How long has it been since you've eaten?"  
  
"I have only been on the run 17 years, thank you very much. But it has been a couple of weeks since I've eaten."  
  
"Then come here and sit awhile. Eat your little heart out for all I care. I think I might know a few people who might be interested in your little clan."  
  
"Really? I'd much rather meet them than eat!"  
  
"Well, too bad. An infamous leader of a dark clan must have something to eat first. Sit. Eat." 


	5. Formation

Chapter 5  
  
"Come on, my Lord. You look nothing like those pictues- I assure you."  
  
"Are you positive, Lucius? I mean- I don't think I look all that different..."  
  
"Chill, Voldie. You look fine."  
  
"Call me Voldie one more time and I'll curse your arms and legs off. I was head boy, you know."  
  
"Yeah, yeah," muttered Lucius.  
  
"Well, I'd like to know who the head boy and girl in YOUR seventh year were."  
  
"Well, head boy was a goody Griffindor James Potter..."  
  
Tom stuck his head out of the curtain. "Did you say Potter?"  
  
"Yes, my Lord, I did." Lucius' chest swelled with pride. "He's my arch-enemy. As his father was my father's- so on and so forth."  
  
"Well, his father was my arch-enemy. He was the one who killed my wife, stole my baby girl, and tried to put me under arrest."  
  
Lucius sucked in his breath. "I don't know what I'd do if someone killed my Narcissa. She's pregnant, you know. We're trying to decide on a name for the baby."  
  
"How about Draco? That's a nice, deliciously mean name." Tom's head disappeared again. "By the way, you never told me who the head girl was."  
  
"Head girl? She's a proud Slytherin..."  
  
"Her name?"  
  
"Lily Evans."  
  
Tom's head reappeared again. "LILY Evans? Are you sure the name's right?"  
  
"Positive, my lord. Her family came to graduation. Big load of Muggles, they were. But they seemed interested in magic enough. Can you imagine, a Slytherin being a Mudblood, my lord?"  
  
"Tell me, Lucius, what did she look like?"  
  
"Well, she had these green, green eyes. And the most gorgeous brown hair, though I didn't fancy her. I imagined Potter did, though. You should've seen some of the looks he gave her."  
  
...My daughter with a Potter? Impossible... "Did she like him back?"  
  
"Lord, no! A Gryffindor with a Slytherin, even a Mudblood Slytherin is obscene to think about! A discrace! No, she couldn't stand him."  
  
...Good, very good... "What did you say her name was?"  
  
"Lily Evans."  
  
"Evans..."  
  
"My Lord, are you alright? You look very strange."  
  
"I am quite alright, Lucius, thank you." With that, he stepped from behind the curtain. He looked totally different. Blond hair, blue eyes. Not his original black and green. He looked quite different. Almost handsome, dressed in dark maroon robes, the color of blood. He studied himself in the mirror.  
  
"Well, my lord, what do you think?"  
  
"I look, well, different."  
  
"That you do. Come along now, it's time to meet your new clan members."  
  
***  
  
Two men walked into the Leaky Cauldron. Both had blond hair and blue eyes and wore dark maroon robes, the color of blood. The first walked up to the bartender while the second held back.  
  
"Tom, I'd like a private room."  
  
"Yes, Master Malfoy."  
  
As Tom led the two men to a back room, the first man motioned to about 7 more men sitting at the bar. Obediently, they followed. When they entered the room and Tom had left, the first man made introductions. "My Lord, this is Crabbe, this is Goyle, this is Lestrange, Macnair, Snape, Karkaroff, Crouch..."  
  
"Crouch?" Tom interrupted. "But, Crouch is a faithful Ministry Member..."  
  
"Ah, my Lord. But this is his son."  
  
"I see. Continue."  
  
"These are all, my Lord. But if we continue to grow, and I know we will, we can force people to work for us by means of the Imperius curse..."  
  
The second man nodded. "I see." Turning to all the other men, "Are you all willing to sacrifice your freedom for the dark- for me? Once you join my clan, there is no looking back."  
  
The man Lestrange stepped forward. "My Lord, we are your humble servants forever. My wife would be more than willing to join you..."  
  
The Lord smiled. "That would be very good indeed. Tell me, all, what do you think qualifies you for such a dark job as this?"  
  
One by one they all stepped forward telling their own stories. "My Lord, I am a fugitive. I was caught torturing a Muggle, and have been on the run ever since."  
  
"I killed a Ministry Member... She was just too meddlesome in my personal business..."   
  
"I am a powerful wizard, though no match for you, of course... I was head boy in my year, I could be much use."   
  
"Me'n Goyle're strong. Something goes wrong in a duel, throw the wand away and let us take over."   
  
"I am an unregistered Animagi. A dragon. Very difficult transformation, but I can do it. You can use me in my dragon form."   
  
"I'm a member of the Ministry. I would work well for you as a spy."   
  
And finally, Lucius stepped forward to give reason to his Lord. "My Lord, I brought you this clan of people. If it were not for me, your clan would not have happened."  
  
"Very true, my dear Lucius. You will be rewarded with great power when the time comes. For now, who has ideas for a name of our clan?"  
  
Lucius spoke again, "My Lord, I have been thinking it over since I first met you. I believe we should be called the Death Eaters. Besides, you owe me. You named my son, I named your clan."  
  
"Very well. Death Eaters we are." Lord Voldemort raised his glass. "To the Death Eaters."  
  
The rest followed suit, murmuring softly, "To the Death Eaters." 


	6. Apparitions

Chapter 6  
  
"My Lord, I have it all here on this piece of paper. Lily Evans, 4 Privet Drive. She lives with her sister, Petunia Shangheld and her husband, Peter."  
  
"Good work, Lucius. I'm ready."  
  
"Shall I go with you, Master?"  
  
"No, Lucius. You stay here with Narcissa."  
  
"My Lord, I think I may be of some use..."  
  
Tom turned sharply around. "No, you just want to escape your wife. She's been throwing temper tantrums since that baby died, the whole world knows it!"  
  
Lucius cowered under the Dark Lord's evil glare. He had been steadily gaining power for two years, and was the most feared wizard of the millenium. If only that half-wit knew how much pain he was going through. He hoped that Lily would accept him. Belive the truth. About her father and her mother. She could probably ask her sister, she would know that she was adopted. Then he wondered if Lily knew. Probably not, because that would lead to explanations, and that would lead to trouble. No, she wouldn't know.  
  
"My Lord?"  
  
"What?"  
  
"It's time."  
  
Tom turned away and let bumbling Lucius fasten the cloak around his neck. He nodded at the poor idiot, then disappeared.  
  
****************************************  
  
Petunia set the casserolle down on the table. "There," she murmered. Calling to the rest of the house, "Dinner's ready!"  
  
Peter came down the stairs, whistling to himself. Petunia's sister, Lily, now 20, came into the room with a letter in her hand, looking troubled.  
  
"What've you got there, sis?" Petunia and Lily had had a rather rocky relationship lately, as Petunia didn't believe in magic and Lily had graduated a couple of years ago from a wizarding school. Lily looked at her hands, suddenly realizing that she was still holding the letter.  
  
"Oh! Nothing."  
  
Petunia sighed but let it lay at that. Lily's letter was not nothing and she knew it.  
  
Lily looked at the letter again, as if she could make it say differently, but she knew very well that it would say the same thing. It read:  
  
Dear Lily,  
  
I know you probably hate me but I don't care. I've loved you since the day I saw you, and I had to tell you how I feel. Please at least consider me. I know you're probably thinking, "Him??? But he's a Gryffindor! Yuck!" but please don't. Don't let old traditions rule your thought. You are to independant for that, Lily dear. You always were. And even now, we are out of school. You are no longer a Slytherin, as I am no longer a Gryffindor. So couldn't it be possible? Maybe? You are most likely revolted, and I am sorry, because I wish there was something I could do or say to make you love me back. Is there? If there is, please let me know.  
  
Ever-loving,  
  
James Potter  
  
She was completely and utterly shocked. JAMES? Love HER? It didn't seem possible. It was not possible. But he was a GRIFFINDOR! Then she smiled, realizing that he had read her mind. She re-read that part:  
  
I know you're probably thinking, "Him??? But he's a Gryffindor! Yuck!" but please don't. Don't let old traditions rule your thought. You are to independant for that, Lily dear.  
  
She smiled again. No one had ever called her independant before. No one. It was nice, knowing that she had an admirer. But how did she feel about him? She didn't know. She just didn't know.  
  
"Lily-" her sister's murmer brought her back to the real world. "Would you like some mashed patatoes?"  
  
"Yes please." Lily put down the letter and picked up her fork. As the mashed potato-loaded fork leveled with her mouth, there was a small *POP* Petunia screamed as a tall, thin man in dark marron robes suddenly appeared. Lily's fork disappeared into her mouth and she continued to eat. After all, she was a witch and much more accustomed to people apparating and disapparating and all that.  
  
"The hell-" Peter muttered. "Petunia, get behind me! Lily, you too!" Petunia scrambled behind her husband quickly, but Lily only stood up slowly. Peter grabbed her arm and pulled her behind him. "Who are you," he asked the man in the robes, "And what do you want with my family?"  
  
The strange man gave a long elegant bow. "Lord Voldemort at your service. As for your second question, I would hardly count her," he nodded at Lily, "As family."  
  
"What do you mean, not family? Lily here's my wife's sister."  
  
"Not by birth."  
  
"What's that supposed to mean?"  
  
"Why, you didn't know? Your dear little Lily is adopted."  
  
"What?" came a gasp, but not from Peter. This one came from Lily herself. Her, adopted? That was obscene!  
  
As Tom had thought, she had no memory of her true parents, and she most certainly did not know. "You," he said coldly, nodding at Petunia, "Why didn't you tell her?"  
  
"Because the matter never came up," came the woman's arrogant reply.  
  
"Why didn't you bring it up?"  
  
"I- I don't know..."  
  
Lily turned on her sister. "You KNEW? You KNEW and didn't TELL ME? How could you! I thought we were sisters! Not just biologically, but..." she broke into tears.  
  
In an instant, Tom tried to get by Peter to hold his little daughter but was restrained. She looked so innocent down there. Immediately, his mind flashed to the day she was taken from him.  
  
  
  
Kristen had tried to protect them both. She really had, but had fallen at the hands of Potter. As Tom was crying, Lily was taken from his arms. That was when he fled for his life. He ran from the truth- and their memories.  
  
  
  
Snapping back to reality, he struggled to get past Peter. "Let me to her," he said through clenched teeth, but Peter would not budge. "I'm warning you, you better let me through or I'll..." but Peter did not care what Tom would do. Tom took out his wand. "I gave you fair warning, Muggle. But you did not listen. Now you must pay. Avada Kedavra!"  
  
There was a flash of green light. Suddenly, Lily was sucked into a De Ja Vous. She heard someone shout something unintelligable, and saw a flash of green light. She was crying, and she could hear another man, holding her and crying as well. She came back to the real world. Peter was lying on the floor, unmistakably dead. She saw her sister kneeling beside her husband and crying. Then she looked at the intruder, who kneeled beside her. "We need to talk." 


End file.
